Accident
by L'Amour veritable
Summary: Lucy and Teddy will both regret


For Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 4 with the main prompt being the genre "Family" and the prompts, Addiction, Dialogue: "Didn't we have fun though" and Black.

This is also for the HPFC forum, Morning Lilies Connect the Weasley's challenge with the pairing Teddy/Lucy and the prompt mistake.

Teddy woke up for the third time that week with Lucy wrapped around him sleeping peacefully. He lay there for a few seconds becoming aware of his surroundings before he noticed that he wasn't in his own room but instead in the room of James Potter.

He jumped up surprised, nearly waking Lucy as she rolled onto the floor with a thump and unbelievably didn't wake up. Teddy sighed in relief but realised one detail that he'd missed as he lay back down on the bed.

Both he and Lucy didn't have any clothes on.

_Flashback_

_"Come on Teddy dance with meeeee!" Lucy shouted above the loud music, pulling Teddy closer towards her, manoeuvring him so he twirled her around until she fell on him, too drunk to stand up._

_Teddy must've been the only still sober person at the party, having only drunk water the whole night much to Lily's disgust. She had tried to slip him drinks on numerous occasions before having collapsed on the sofa like so many others, from too much alcohol. _

_Lily had recently rebelled against what she'd always been, turning her back on the good girl side and revealing her true Slytherin-ness and new found alcohol addiction. _

_"Teddy!" Lucy whined, feeling she was losing his attention. "Why aren't you having fun?"_

_"Look Luce, I'm dating Vic, I can't go out with you-" Teddy was cut up as Lucy pulled him away from the party and up the stairs into James' room. _

_She pulled him onto the bed and began to kiss him, softly at first and then more passionately before she ripped of his clothes and-_

That was the last he could remember. Teddy groaned in annoyance as he realised just what he'd done. Victoire was going to kill him when she found out.

But Victoire wasn't going to find out about it if Lucy didn't snitch. But what if Lucy did snitch? He'd have to convince her not to then.

With this plan in mind he leant down and gently pinched her awake.

"Arghhhh!" Lucy screamed as she shot up beside him grabbing onto the bed side table for support.

Teddy rolled his eyes. So she woke up when he pinched her but not when he pushed her onto the floor. He then burst out laughing at the look of anger and shock on Lucy's face but quickly sobered up when he heard Harry shouting confusedly from the next room "James what's going on?"

"Nothing Dad" Teddy said in his best James impression, causing Lucy to have to muffle her giggles in the black bed sheet that had fallen beside her.

But Harry had apparently been satisfied with Teddy's reply so a few minutes later Lucy spoke again.

"Teddy, when are you going to break up with Vic?"

"What the fuck Luce, I'm going out with Vic! This was just an accident we can never do it again!"

"But what about you and me." Lucy said sounding hurt.

"We're nothing. I'm with Vic."

"Didn't we have fun though?"

"We did but Luce, no one can know about us."

"That's the same thing you said to Lily, And Roxy, And Rosie. Face it Ted you cheated on all of us. I thought our relationship was different though." Lucy said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Every time Ted. You need to tell them that they haven't got a chance with you. You should've told me. Maybe I should tell Vic so she doesn't have to go through the same thing."

"Don't you dare Luce. If you do I'll… I'll…"

"Blackmail me! It was me Lily came to when you told her to get off. It ended just like this! So I'm glad it's over. And I'm going to tell Vic about you! And every other girl so they don't have to go through the same humiliation!" Lucy said screaming as she pulled on her clothes frantically, finally grabbing her back and storming out of the room.

She met Harry on the landing, in his dressing gown having obviously only just woken up, who looked confused at why Lucy was storming out of James' room and only had time to shout "Lucy?" down the stairs before she disappeared out of the door.

"Teddy? What happened? And what are you doing in James' room? Why was Lucy crying?"

"Nothing Uncle Harry, just a misunderstanding," Teddy said before walking out of the house to.

X

"LUCY ANNABELLE WEASLEY!" Victoire screamed across the hall as she ran over to where Lucy was eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

"Why the hell did Teddy tell me you had sex with him last week?" she said at a slightly lower volume but still loud nonetheless.

Lucy had never been intending to tell Victoire about her night with Teddy as she had just been angry at them both. She had fully intended to just let Teddy and Victoire get on with their lives together.

But of course she couldn't do that anymore.

"I… I…" Lucy stuttered, trying to think of something to say.

"You did didn't you. You had sex with my boyfriend!" Victoire screamed. The whole hall was listening now and Lucy was blushing furiously.

Regaining the power of speech Lucy screamed at Victoire, "He's a piece of SH*T! He's slept with a different girl every week! Lily, Roxy, Dom, Rose! Just a few of many! And he did the same to me last week! And he'll leave you too."

The smirk was wiped of Teddy's face as Lucy finished her speech. Victoire turned round in shock to face Teddy, "Is this true Teddy?" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

McGonagall started to walk down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables saying when she reached the end where Lucy and Victoire were standing "What is the meaning of this?"

"Nothing Professor McGonagall." Victoire said quickly trying to cover it up. "Lucy and I'll sort it out."

"Fine." McGonagall said wearily. "But try to refrain from shouting in the hall ag-"

She was interrupted by Lucy who said very quickly, "Professor there's something else. It can't be sorted out."

"What is it dear?" McGonagall said worriedly.

"IthinkImightbepregnant." Lucy said very quickly and quietly.

"Pardon dear." McGonagall said raising her eyebrows.

"I think I might be pregnant."

A/N: I'll leave it there then. Anyone who wants me to continue need's only review

Thanks.


End file.
